Mama's Girl
by CommanderEmma
Summary: What happens when a mystery girl shows up at the gang swish new digs? and how does said mystery girl know Carmilla?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey guys, this is my first shot at a Carmilla story. Hope you like it!

*Trigger warning for self-harm.*

The group sat around the kitchen table enjoying their dinner. Laura and Carmilla sat especially close, but the Ginger Twins didn't seem to care. None of them noticed the front door open and close or the dark figure that entered their home.

The figure stopped at the threshold of the kitchen, observing the way the group communicated and their attitudes. _Maybe this was a bad idea,_ the figure thought. However, hearing Carmilla speak seemed to remind her of why she was there in the first place.

The figure walked into the kitchen and four sets of eyes locked on her. Brown hair covered the right side of her face. She looked directly at Carmilla, her strength diminishing as everything that had happened in the past few days came crumbling down on her.

Carmilla jumped out of her chair and caught the girl as she sunk to her knees. Pulling the smaller girl into an embrace, Carmilla began to rub her back.

"She- she just left me after three years like it was nothing," the brunnette cried into Carmilla's shoulder.

"Oh Emmy, that's horrible," Carmilla comforted. Emmy's sobs began to subside. Looking around the room, Carmilla saw Laura's face. She looked confused, a little startled, and really angry. _Shit,_ Carmilla thought. _I'm so going to have to explain this_. "You wanna go lay down? You seem tired," Carmilla suggested, helping her up.

"That would be nice," Emmy whispered, her voice hoarse. Carmilla led the younger girl upstairs and into a bedroom. She helped her into the bed whispering calming words.

XXXXX

Laura waited a few minutes before following in Carm's footsteps. To say she was mad was an understatement. Who the hell was this girl, and why was Carmilla so open with her? Reaching the open door of a bedroom, she peered in. The room was painted a subtle shade of blue. A decent sized bed was settled under the window, and a small reading corner was set up on the far wall. Carmilla stood over the young girl curled up on the bed. Sensing a presence, Carmilla turned to see a very angry Laura standing in the door frame. She walked out, shut the door behind her, and led Laura into their own bedroom. Laura followed, closing the door before turning to Carmilla who now sat on the edge of the bed.

"Who the hell is that?" Laura roared. Carmilla shook her head and laughed at how jealous her girlfriend was. "What's so damn funny?" Laura questioned, anger bubbling.

"Laura, that's my daughter, Emmy."

Laura's jealousy disappeared and quickly transformed into confusion. "When did you have a kid? And why didn't you tell me?"

The vampire stood to take Laura's hand. "I didn't have her; she was a present from my mother for my hundredth birthday. I guess she figured I'd train her to be a lure like me, but I couldn't do that to her. I kept her hidden from mother. That's why I never told you. If mother found out where Emmy was, she'd more than likely use her against me. Plus we were a little busy saving the campus, and it's not something you just mention. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now. I should have. I'm sorry, Laura."

Laura smiled. "So let me get this straight. Your mother gave you a person for your birthday?"

Carmilla laughed. "Yeah, she never was very good at picking out presents." Laura laughed, falling into Carmilla. The vampire smiled. Pulling away, she placed a gentle kiss on Laura's lips. "Come on, we should probably go tell the Ginger Twins what's going on," Carm said, pulling Laura out of the room and down the stairs.

Downstairs, Carmilla poured herself a glass of blood while Perry and LaFontaine washed the dishes.

"Who was that?" Perry asked.

"My daughter," Carmilla replied.

"Cool. What's her name?" Perry asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Trigger warning** hope you guys like it!

After convincing Emmy that some sleep might help her feel better, Carmilla entered her own bedroom. Laying back on her bed, she heaved a sigh of relief. At least Em was ok for now. The next few months were going to be very hard for her daughter. She needed to learn more about the girl who had changed her daughter's life. As for now, all Carmilla wanted to do was sleep. She was sure Laura had seen her arm and would ask her about it, but there was nothing the vampire could do about that other than wait for Laura to bring it up.

Downstairs, Laura sat at the kitchen table thinking about what had happened. Her 300 year old vampire girlfriend had a daughter who was self-harming, and said girlfriend had her own history of self-harm. Wow. Her dad could not know about this. He would have her committed. She was worried about Carm, though she had never noticed the scars before, and it's not like Carm wore long sleeves or anything, so how had she never noticed? And why? Loosing El couldn't have been easy, but still. Carm had never seemed like it drove her to that. "Ugh," Laura groaned, putting her head in her hands. Frustrated, Laura stood up. The only way she was going to get any answers was if she just went and talked to Carmilla.

Laura opened the door slowly. Peeking in, she saw Carmilla laying sprawled out on the bed.

"Hey cupcake," Carmilla greeted, opening her eyes to look at Laura. Carmilla sat up when she noticed how watery Laura's eyes were. "Come here, sweetheart." Carmilla beckoned, patting the bed next to her. Laura walked in, closed the door, and moved swiftly to sit next to the vampire who pulled Laura into her arms without a second thought. "What's wrong?"

Laura looked deep into Carmilla's eyes, taking Carms hands in her own. "Why?" Laura asked in a breathless whisper.

Carmilla sighed, "It started as a control mechanism. Every time I thought about biting her or telling her about what I was I would cut and it worked. Until mother told her. Then it was to end the pain. I was stupid and young and thought my life was over, but it wasn't. It had only just begun. And when I was trapped in that horrible cell, I cut to try to end it all so I could just die. But it didn't work, and I'm glad it didn't because if it had I wouldn't have my daughter and I wouldn't have you." Carmilla explained.

Laura nodded. "Do you still do it?" Carmilla looked away from Laura. She didn't want to admit it. "Carm," Laura called softly, causing Carmilla to look at her. Carmilla smiled. "Of course not. Do you really have to ask?" Carmilla replied, looking off and out the window. Laura smiled, hugging Carmilla close to her body. "Good. I'm glad." Carmilla nodded against Laura's head avoiding eye contact with the tiny human at all costs.

The next morning, Laura woke to an empty bed. Stretching, she climbed out. She headed to the door and was met by Perry and LaFontaine. "Guys, what's going on?" Laura asked the pair.

"You have to see this!" Perry whispered, leading Laura and Lafontaine down the stairs and into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Carmilla and Emmy were making what appeared to be pancakes, but that wasn't the most surprising thing. Pounding loudly through an ihome was Demi Lovato's Heart Attack, and the vampires were dancing and singing right along with it. Carmilla's voice was strong and powerful, and Emmy harmonized perfectly with her. Laura couldn't help but laugh at how the two were completely in sync with each other. Both girls looked up smiling. Carmilla's eyes went wide when she noticed everyone had seen her acting like a- well, a teenager.

"Oh come on, mom. There are worse things to be caught doing." Emmy giggled, flipping a pancake.

Carmilla blushed bright red before clearing her throat. "Well, we made pancakes, apparently enough for an army, so eat up."

Everyone grabbed a plate and some pancakes and started eating, with the exception of Emmy. Laura and Carmilla were the only two who noticed. Carmilla was about to say something, but was silenced by Laura. "Let me talk to her," Laura whispered in Carm's ear. She stood up and moved toward Emmy who was wiping down the counter. "Hey, kid. How ya doin?"

Emmy looked up, her icy blue eyes watering slightly. "Ok I guess. Glad I can spend time with mom again. I've missed her a lot."

Laura smiled. "Your mom's pretty awesome. Why don't you grab some pancakes and join us at the table?"

Emmy smiled. "She is awesome. And no thanks, I'm not hungry. But you should go eat."

Laura smiled, placing her hand on Emmy's shoulder. They were about the same height so they stood face to face. "Please eat a little something. It would make me feel better knowing you have food in your system, even though you don't really need it."

Emmy couldn't deny the sweet girl in front of her. "Okay, just one though," Emmy sighed, giving into Laura.

"That's fine sweetie, as long as you eat."

Carmilla smiled when Emmy and Laura walked over, watching carefully that Emmy ate. She would never be able to thank Laura enough. She could see Emmy was just a little bit happier. It was going to be a long road for both the vampires, but with Laura and- yes- the Ginger Twins, it was possible for Emmy to recover from this. Carmilla's thoughts were interrupted by Perry and Lafontaine fighting over something petty as always. Not paying much attention, Carmilla reached for the syrup bottle. Just then Perry turned to Lafontaine and growled, "Bite me!"

Carmilla jumped up. _Shit,_ she thought. _No, I have to get out of here._ Carmilla's eyes frantically searched for an escape.

Everyone watched dumbfounded, trying to figure out what was wrong. As quick as lightening, Carmilla rushed up the stairs, the door upstairs slamming.

"I'll go see if she's ok." Laura said, getting up from the table and following the direction Carmilla had gone. Reaching the door, she slowly opened it. Not seeing Carmilla, she entered the room. Looking around, she saw nothing. Not a sign that Carmilla had even passed through here. Turning to leave, Laura heard a shuffle in the bathroom. Moving closer, she heard what appeared to be a person crying. Hesitantly, Laura knocked on the bathroom door. "Carm, sweetie. You in there?"

Carmilla's head shot up. She was standing in front of the mirror, blade in hand, fighting the urge to bring steel to skin. "Shit Fuck shit!" Carmilla cursed under her breath. "Yeah Laura, I'm fine. Just needed to use the bathroom."

Laura shook her head. "Seemed like more than that, but if that's all it is I'll just go." Carmilla sighed when she heard what she thought was the door closing, but in fact Laura sat on the bed waiting for Carm. She knew something was up, and she was going to figure it out.

This was insane. What was she doing? She didn't need this anymore. But now that she was up there, so close to drawing blood she could practically taste it, she figured what's one more. She made a tiny slice in her side, grabbing a cloth to stop the blood, and decided to go find a bandaid.

Opening the door, Carmilla headed out into her room and heard a gasp. Turning, she saw a teary eyed Laura sitting in the bed.

"I- I think we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Laura stood up from the bed and slowly approached the vampire. Carmilla backed away slowly with fear in her eyes.

"Carm, honey, what's going on?" Laura questioned, her voice cracking slightly.

"I-I-" Carmilla tried to explain but dissolved into into tears. Laura was, yes, upset that Carmilla hadn't come to talk to her, but she couldn't be mad at the vampire, especially with despair so clearly written across her face. Moving swiftly, Laura embraced Carmilla. Pulling her all but into her lap, Laura carefully stroked the brunette's hair.

Laura waited patiently for Carmilla to stop crying before asking, "What happened, honey? I thought you said you didn't do this anymore."

Carmilla looked up. "I don't normally. Ok, that's a lie. I do, but I was doing a little better. That is, until Perry said 'Bite me.' It triggered me. But it's not her fault! She didn't know. I should be stronger then this, letting nothing but my own brain hurt me so much."

Laura shook her head. "You're the strongest person I know. You've made it this far babe, and I'm gonna help you through it. I promise." Carmilla nodded slightly.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Carmilla called, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. Perry walked in. Carmilla sat up as Perry spoke.

"I'm not entirely sure what I did, but I'm really sorry Carmilla. I by no means meant to upset you."

Carmilla shook her head and stood up. "Perry, it's fine." Perry nodded and left the room.

Laura stood, wrapping her arms around Carmilla. "We'll talk about this later, but do you wanna go downstairs?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, once I find a bandaid." The two stood up. After bandaging Carmilla's cut, they headed downstairs.

Downstairs, the pair was met by a smiling Emmy. "Hey mom, you ok?" she asked, noticing some tension.

"Yeah fine. What's up, cupcake?" the older vampire responded.

"I was wondering if I could go shopping. I brought nothing with me and need clothes." Emmy asked, batting her long lashes.

"Of course." Carmilla laughed, walking into the living room and returning with a credit card. "You can use a car in the garage. Try not to wipe the account. Not like that's even possible."

Emmy nodded. "Thanks mom. I'll be back before eight." And just like that, Emmy disappeared.

xxxxx

Emmy came walking through the front door around seven carrying her body weight in bags. Carmilla laughed, "Buy enough?"

"I hope so." Emmy smiled, heading for the stairs. "Wanna help me put it away?"

Laura jumped up from her spot on the lounge "I will," Laura said, following Emmy.

"I'll be up in a bit," Carmilla replied, heading into the kitchen.

Upstairs, Laura followed Emmy into her room and gasped when she threw open the doors to her huge walk in closet.

"Let's just hang up the shirts, dresses and skirts. Then the pants can go in those drawers in the front and shoes can go in the racks on the floor in the back."

Laura nodded. "That sounds perfect," she replied as she opened the first bag.

"If you start there, I'm gonna put away the stuff I picked up at Victoria's Secret."

"Ok," Laura said, opening another bag and inspecting its contents before beginning to hang things up. Before getting to work, Emmy plugged in her phone. Music began to stream through the room quietly as they worked. "Hey, Emmy," Laura called from somewhere in the closet.

"Yeah," Emmy responded as Laura emerged from the closet.

"You know I love your mom, and I want you to know I care about you too. I know we have just met but you're such a sweet girl, and I want you to know that if you ever need to talk I'm here."

Emmy smiled, walking over to Laura. "Thank you so much. That means more than you'll ever know. And as for my mother, I have never seen her so happy around anyone before. You have really brought her out of the dark." Laura smiled, pulling Emmy into a hug just as Carmilla walked in carrying two glasses of blood and a mug of cocoa.

"Wow, what's with all the hugging?" Carmilla asked.

"Oh, nothing. Laura was just being very sweet." Emmy smiled, returning to the dresser.

Carmilla smiled. "So what can I do?"

xxxxx

Later that evening, Carmilla and Laura laid in bed. Laura nuzzled into Carmilla's neck as she read some old novel she had pulled off a dusty shelf. "Hey, Carm?" Laura asked.

"Yes, cupcake?" The vampire replied, sitting her book down on the bed and giving Laura her attention.

"Why did Perry saying 'Bite me' trigger you?"

Carmilla sighed. "Well, El use to say it, and being a vampire I would always want to, so as I said before I'd cut to keep from biting her. I guess it just kinda sent me back into that mindset."

Laura nodded. "Is there anything else that's triggering that I shouldn't say?"

Carmilla smiled. "No, but thanks for asking. I don't know many who would."

Laura nodded. "Okay, I have one more question."

The vampire laughed. "Okay Laura, what is it?"

Laura hesitated. "Does Emmy know that you still do? I mean, I don't think you told her but I don't know."

Carmilla shook her head. "No, she doesn't know, and I'd like it to stay like that. This was just a minor slip up."

They laid there for a while, Carmilla reading while Laura studied Carmilla's arm. "Hey Carm, will you show me your scars? I can already see the ones on your arms, but judging by what happened earlier you are bound to have more."

Carmilla's eyes went wide and she slowly backed away from Laura. "I don't think that's a good idea. They aren't pretty, and you'll probably get upset and…" Carmilla trailed off as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Carm, it's ok. I won't judge. I - I just wanna see how bad they are." Carmilla sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes, knowing Laura would see them eventually. Lifting her shirt, she revealed dozens of healed scars.

"You could say I ran out of room on my arm." Carmilla joked, avoiding eye contact with Laura. Laura leaned forward, tracing the outline of a few of the older scars before placing gentle kisses all over Carmilla's scared stomach. Carmilla couldn't explain why this simple act was so sweet, but she found no shame in crying. Laura pulled away and kissed Carmilla gently on the lips, both of their tears mixing together.

"I love you no matter what, Carmilla Karnstein."

Carmilla brushed a stray tear from Laura's cheek. "I love you too, Laura Hollis." It was the first time Carmilla had ever used her full name, and when she said it, _wow,_ it sounded like heaven. Laura leaned in to kiss Carmilla again, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. The pair slept soundly that night wrapped up in each other's arms.

A/N- short I know but it's more of a filler chapter, things are not gonna be so happy for long.


End file.
